


Weight of the World

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Following
Genre: Crime, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Kidnapping, M/M, Set after Season 1 of The Following
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is currently in the hospital. And Joe's followers aren't waiting. The FBI bring in Will Graham to help track followers until Ryan comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World

Will Graham walk into the police station. Cops bustled around; carrying evidence boxes, leading suspects to the interview rooms, taking criminals to holding, etc. Pausing only a moment to take everything in, before walking to an officer seated at a large desk meant for a receptionist.

"Can I help you?" the officer asking glancing up before continuing to write on a notepad. His uniform said Jones.

"Will Graham. I'm consulting for the FBI."

Standing, the officer handed Will an I.D. card. "This way." Will followed behind Officer Jones down a hallway. Turning into a large room filled with computers and desks. White boards stood against one wall. FBI agents moved around going over leads and evidence.

Officer Jones walked over to one of the agents sitting at one of the computers. The agent's back was to Will, but from what he could tell was that the agent was young. He didn't understand why Jones would go him before a senor agent, unless the kid was some type of genius. The agent stood, dismissing Jones, and approached Graham.

"Will Graham?" the agent asked. Will nodded. "Mike Weston," the agent extended his hand, Will shook it. "Thanks for coming."

"I'm glad I can help." Will studied the agent. Weston was indeed young. Will guessed somewhere in mid- to late-twenties. Blue eyes that gave hits of once being bright but had been worn down like that someone in their fifties not twenties. Will also noticed a cut above his right eye that was slowly healing. Graham's mind began to turn at what might have caused it. "Where do I start?"

Weston led him over to the boards. "Last year, Joe Carroll," he pointed to a picture of a man, "escaped from jail. He killed multiple guards during his escape, killed Sarah Fuller when he was out. When he was taken back into custody, we discovered that he had a cult following and that they had kidnapped his son, Joey Carroll." Weston continued to explain and inform Graham of followers, crimes, etc.

"So Joe Carroll is obsessed with Edgar Allen Poe. He then became obsessed with Ryan Hardy when Hardy was the one to not only be the one to catch Carroll but also had a best selling book about the entire case. While imprisoned Carroll began to recruit followers." Graham flipped through a few crime photos. "Though I believe he had recruited a few people before he was caught."

"Any idea who those would be?"

"I would say Tim Nelson." Graham pointed to a picture of him that had a red X over it. "He was Carroll's second-in-comand, Carroll wouldn't trust the first person to write him a fan letter in jail. Carroll would want to know the person, see if they had it them to be his second-in-comand. He also was given a Poe nickname. Then there's Emma Hill. She was trusted to stay with Carroll's family. Carroll would want to make sure that the person staying with his family wouldn't harm them. Wells and Torres possibly... Those four visited him while he was in jail the most. I see them being the ones Carroll trusted the most."

"We never thought of that." Graham looked over at Weston, who had been listening intently to him.

Graham looked back at the boards. Faces of followers were taped up next to crimes that they are accounted for. "I'm still surprised..."

"At what?"

"At the way Carroll was able to tell who would be the best for the crime. How he was able to know things about some of these people without them even knowing. I'm mean, look  at this." Weston moved over to next to Graham as he pointed out followers, crimes, and victims. "He knew Sarah Fuller wouldn't let a straight man near her for a long time, so placed to followers undercover as a gay couple living next door. Carroll was somehow able to tell that Emma Hill could be completely trusted by Claire Matthews. Roderick being the sherif of a small town. Carroll's cult is not only made-up of usuals to become followers but military, militia, hackers, and more. He had to have gotten to them somehow. I just don't see how..."

"Maybe it will be easier to start with one." Graham turned to Weston, giving him a questioning look, not understanding what he meant. Weston pulled out a photo of Jacob Wells. "Take a look at Jacob Wells. What would Carroll have needed to get him to join the cult? The perfect son of the perfect family. He was studying to be a doctor. What would have made him leave all that to follow Joe Carroll?"

Graham studied the photo.  _The perfect son of the perfect family..._ "If there's one thing I've learned," Graham insited, "it's that there's no such thing as  _perfect_. Those that seem the happist are usually the most unhappy, even if they don't have a singal reason to be." Remembering reading that Wells had been one of the men pretending to be the gay couple, "Wells' had secrets. Or at least one. And Carroll figured it out."

"What?"

"I think Wells might have been gay."

"Really."

"Yeah," Graham nodded, practically seeing Jacob Wells' life before him. "He spent his entire life living up to his parents' image of who he should that he lost himself along the way. He was lost when Carroll met him. Carroll was able to see that. He gave Wells a way to be who he wanted, when he was just using him for his own benefit. The kid need someone to show him the way instead he got a man taking advantage of him." Graham rubbed his eyes. Carroll was sick. Jacob Wells could had a well off life, he was just lost like most people at some point in their life. And Carroll just shattered any chance he had.

"Wow," Weston stated trying to see what Graham saw. "The way you put that together, it's almost like how Hardy would. You put together something that none of us saw." Graham looked at Weston to was smiling, clearly impressed. Graham found that the feeling of impressing someone without having proof, like a dead body, was a lot better than that. Though Graham still didn't have a complete picture as to why this kid was basically leading the FBI on this case, he was glad to know that it wasn't going to impossible to wok with him.


End file.
